FRAGMENTOS DE UNA VIDA PERDIDA
by Luniita07
Summary: Estabas ahí, enfrente de mí, ajeno a mi presencia, ajeno a nuestros sentimientos ¿Qué nos pasó? fue la incógnita siempre presente. ¿En qué momento nos olvidamos? era la cuestión que a gritos pedía mi alma responder pero yo no conseguía recordarte. ¿Por qué?
1. ECOS

*No me había fijado de los errores en el anterior archivo, para mí, que se subió correctamente. Se lo voy a volver a enviar a mi beta junto con los demás capítulos, porque de seguro metí las cuatro y no me fijé * Mientras, ya corregí más o menos el archivo. 

**_Hola! ¡Mirad lo que traje! "Fragmentos de una vida perdida" dónde habrán traiciones, amor, amistad, de todo un poco. Dado que este es mi bebé, porque sí, es mi segundo Thuna, tuve mucho cuidado al escribirlo, ya que con esta historia estaría regresando al mundo del escritor tras 7 años de retiro. Bueno en las notas les tirare el choro mareador jeje gracias._**

 ** _Me manejo desde el celular así que lamento si ven algunas fallas, agradecería me las hagan saber, mi intención es pulirme y solo con su ayuda lo lograré._**

 ** _Les dejo la nota de la canción que me inspiró para este songfic._**

 ** _Letra de la canción: Ecos de amor_**

 ** _Artista: Jesse y Joy_**

 ** _La historia fue beteada por la hermosa María Aguilera. Gracias bella, sin ti, mis ff, no quedarían decentes_**

 ** _Enjoy_**

Luna

Lo que empieza mal, termina mal…

¿Cuánto de verdad hay? ¿Cuántas mentira se puede disfrazar de bondad?

—Luna, él es Theodore Nott, no sé si te acuerdas…

Aquella chica nos presentó. Tus ojos conectaron con los míos al momento, me tendiste la mano y yo tontamente la tomé. Mi cuerpo se erizó al contacto. De repente a mi mente acudió el mismo sueño de todas las noches, las mismas interrogantes. Te vi fruncir el ceño, quizá debería parecerte una idiota pues llevábamos varios segundos tomados de la mano, pero, necesitaba comprobar si a mi cerebro se le daba la gana recordar, de dónde provenía el sosiego de esta sensación.

—Mucho gusto.

Retiraste tu mano al instante, incómodo. Me sentí dolida mas no le di importancia. Tu novia continuó presentándote a los demás.

Todos parecían conocerte, pero tú, solo mostrabas confusión, cómo si no pertenecieras al entorno. Tae se acercó terriblemente nervioso, lo conozco demasiado bien para notar sus expresiones. Lo miré con curiosidad, no le di importancia, seguimos con lo programado.

Mis labios intentan esbozar una sonrisa, al sinfín de personas que me saludan con familiaridad, y de las cuales yo, apenas recordaba. Sin quererlo me encontré nuevamente con tu presencia. Se te notaba tenso, quise ir a tu lado para brindar una salida a tu contrariedad y al menos entre los dos, sobrellevar la charla con gente que, al parecer, no conocíamos. La idea se fue así como vino. El tiempo pasó y comencé a aburrirme; no tenía tema de conversación y me sentía excluida, aunque todos parecían estar cómodos conmigo, menos tú. Me paré en una esquina de la habitación para observarte. Mi memoria me juega una mala pasada. En mi fuero algo explota: preguntas sin contestar, reclamos sin decir.

 _Se sentía tan extraño_ …

 _Desperté en la oscuridad sin dejarte de pensar. Sigue tu huella en mi almohada._

Estabas ahí, enfrente de mí, ajeno a mi presencia, ajeno a nuestros sentimientos ¿Qué nos pasó? Fue la incógnita siempre presente. ¿En qué momento nos olvidamos? Era la cuestión que, a gritos pedía mi alma responder, pero, yo no conseguía recordarte. ¿Por qué?

 _Veo tu rostro frente a mí. Siento que aún estás aquí. Todo mi cuerpo te extraña._

"Todas las noches tu rostro acudía a mi encuentro, en unos sueños dónde habían más que besos. Entonces, ¿Por qué otra persona está en mi lugar? ¿Por qué le sonríes así? ¿Por qué tus ojos parecen rehuir de mi mirada? ¿Acaso sientes lo mismo que yo? ¿Acaso te sientes igual de perdido que yo?.

 _Puedo ver tu sombra en la luna cuando mi memoria te alumbra._

—Luna, ¿estás bien? – me pregunta Ginny, sacándome de la epifanía de mis pensamientos ¿Por qué reclamaba? ¿Qué derechos tenía?

—Eh, sí— respondo a medias, tratando de entender, lo que mi mente quiso decirme minutos atrás.

—Es que de repente te perdiste en tu mente y mantenías tu mirada fija. ¿A quién veías? – intenta seguir el hilo de mis ojos.

—No seas paranoica Hermione. Solo me perdí en mis pensamientos por un momento – desvío la mirada un poco inquieta. Otra vez, esa sensación de que algo no estaba, de que algo faltaba.

Te carcajeas. No puedo evitar saltar al oír tu risa, una que me es muy familiar, cómo un pirata al canto de la sirena, me siento atraída hacía a ti.

 _Ya están desgastadas todas las palabras. Lo que queda entre tú y yo no le alcanza al corazón._

Me detengo. El corazón me late al mil. No entiendo. ¿Por qué? Esa maldita pregunta no me deja en paz. Observo a nuestros amigos. Están tensos. La reunión de instituto no está marchando bien. ¿A que le temen? Tantas preguntas sin respuestas, y aquí sigo, encandilada por tus ojos.

 _Y desde mi pecho, suena tu recuerdo. Todo lo que fue de los dos son ecos de amor._

Mis amigos te saludan. Logras conversar y tu cuerpo se siente cómodo. Puedo notar que de alguna manera, el círculo te es familiar. Tus ojos brillan al verlos, pareciera que llevas años sin cruzar palabra con ellos. Les veo volverse hacia a mí, me señalan con la cabeza, me sonrojo al instante. Nunca he podido evitar el nerviosismo ante la gente. Tu rostro ya no sonríe, pareciera que me estudias. Te siento observarme con cada poro de mi piel. ¿Qué me sucede? ¿Por qué aun cuando mi memoria no te reconoce, mi cuerpo te recuerda? ¿Quién eres?

Veo a Hermione y a Draco tensarse. Niegan con la cabeza. Parece que discuten algo. No logro entender qué. La cabeza me duele. Esto viene pasando desde hace unos meses, desde que tu rostro acude cada noche.

 _Estoy perdiendo la razón. Me hablas en cualquier canción. Tu nombre está en cada palabra_

Tu novia te sonríe. Devuelves tu atención hacia ella. Siento una punzada en el corazón. ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué de repente deseo tirar de ella y alejarla de tu lado, cómo si estuviera usurpando mi lugar?

 _Estás tan cerca y tan lejos. Me aferro solo a un reflejo. Te pierdo._

No aguanto tanta confusión. Tomo rumbo a la cocina. Sin querer escucho discutir a Hermione, Draco y a Harry.

— ¡Con un demonio, se suponía que Jungkook no vendría!— susurra Draco con tono desesperado.

—No podremos sostener más mentiras, en algún momento tenía que suceder— Harry se oía cansado, resignado a que la bomba estallara.

—Estamos perdidos, jugamos a ser dioses y mira los resultados. Nuestro barco de mentiras está a punto de hundirnos…

 _Ya están desgastadas, todas las palabras. Lo que queda entre tú y yo no le alcanza el corazón._

La cabeza comienza a punzarme. Miles de recuerdos explotan en mi mente: un cuerpo sobre el mío, ansiando la culminación del placer; unos labios buscando, de manera desesperada, sonsacarme una respuesta; la sonrisa de un rostro que, al fin, tiene un nombre _Theodore_ …

— _Vámonos, huye conmigo…_

Otra vez esa voz, esa sonrisa seductora, esos ojos que prometen hacer arder tu paraíso terrenal, en el mismo infierno de sus manos. Aquel que está en una esquina de la habitación, sonriendo felizmente, mientras yo, de alguna manera eh dejado de vivir para sobrevivir ¿Cuánto me han quitado? ¿Cuánto he perdido por cuenta propia?

¿Deseaba la respuesta? ¿A cuántos dañaría por un poco de información sobre mi vida?

Necesitaba aire.

Camino sin fijar rumbo, intentando aclarar mi mente sobre mis contrariados sentimientos. El cielo gris y la brisa fría, anunciaban las desgracias. Quizás debería dejar todo en paz y seguir ignorando sobre mi accidente.

Los recuerdos aún estaban desfragmentándose en mi mente. No entendía nada. Todos esos destellos de una persona que parecía ser yo pero que no sentía como tal. ¿Quién era hace tres años? ¿Qué sucedió después? ¿Por qué mi cuerpo sentía la gravedad del espacio arrastrándome hacia él? ¿Estaba alucinando, y las pastillas estaban contribuyendo a mi ya, muy confundida realidad? ¿Por qué diablos me dolió ser ignorada por su presencia?

— ¿¡Qué me está pasando, con un demonio!?—

Entonces lloré. Lloré cómo un niña desesperada porque no sabe la respuesta a un problema matemático. Lloré cómo una niña que le quitan su muñeca. Lloré cómo a quién se le va el ser amado. Y, justo en ese momento, lo entendí. Entendí que me habían quitado algo, que me lo arrebataron sin importar lo que a la Luna de hace tres años, podría sucederle después. Entendí que a la mujer de hace tres años, la mataban en vida.

Las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer amargamente. Me dolía la vida, me dolía el alma, me dolía el corazón. Algo no estaba bien en mí. La memoria perdida iba y venía, y, simplemente, tenía miedo de todas las respuestas. Pero a lo que más temía, era al significado de su esencia rota, reconocida por mi propia alma.

Otro destello, ya no quería recordar.

Hiperventilaba. Toda la maraña de mentiras se estaba cayendo, y, al parecer, las personas en quienes más confiaba, tenían algo que ver. Más recuerdos estallaron en mi mente, dándome la epítome de mi vida. Sus gestos, sus besos, las noches clandestinas, sus ojos llorosos, un coche, un perro, un accidente, una mujer, un arma y luego todo obscuro. Un hospital y una nueva vida para ti… para mí. ¿Qué nos habían quitado y por qué? ¿Qué no encajaba ahí? Más estallidos, tú y yo, sonriendo, viviendo, amándonos...

 _—Theodore, el punto de venir de camping, era mirar un poco del universo._ _Él simplemente lo observaba con devoción, no podía negar que ya lo amaba._ _—Luna, mírame —la aludida dejó de mirar las estrellas y asentó el telescopio, se acercó a él y dejó que la abrazara, Theodore atrajo su rostro y unió sus frentes._ _— ¿Qué sucede?—preguntó_ _— Nada—suspiró, le dio un beso tierno sin dejar de verlo._ _— ¿Qué tanto me vez? —la intensidad de su mirada comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa_ _—Me gusta mirarte — respondió con ternura, después de unos segundos de silencio prolongado, añadió — Y no necesito mirar el maldito cielo, cuándo en tus ojos encuentro el universo entero…_

Las lágrimas se volvieron incontrolables. No quería más imágenes en su cabeza yendo y viniendo. Tenía ganas de desaparecer, de acabar con el sufrimiento implícito, ocasionando por las buenas intenciones de terceros. Lo que fue, ya no sería más, y tampoco había oportunidad. En ese momento, su yo interno lo aceptó: su vida había acabado en ese accidente y la de él también.

Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos, que no oyó los pasos acercarse.

— ¿Qué nos hicieron?— Preguntó con melancolía.

La brisa abrazaba a la vida robada, en espera de una segunda oportunidad.

— _Lovegood_...

 _Y desde mi pecho suena tu recuerdo. Todo lo que fue de los dos son ecos de amor._

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado (=._**

 ** _Estará constatado por 4 fragmentos dando paso final a la novela en si, el primero es Luna, segundo Theo, tercero serán las parejas designadas muajajajaajaja ._**

 ** _Por sobre todo, agradeceria que si llegarán a ver errores, me los hicieran saber, ya que deseo mejorar._**

 ** _Agradezco a quienes leyeron el borrador y me dieron sus opiniones, me gusta tener más de una visión alterna y leer sus diferentes puntos de vista me ayuda mucho Fuera de eso esperen por el fragmento de Theo que estaré subiendo próximamente ️️_**


	2. RESONANCIA

**_Bueno, es la segunda vez, que edito y subo el texto a FF. De antemano, mil disculpas por el texto anterior (capítulo uno), casi no se usar la plataforma y me complico mucho cuando lo hago._**

 ** _Incluso ahora, lo subo con el miedo que nuevamente me cambie el texto y me lo deje hecho un desastre como el anterior._**

 ** _Dejando de lado eso, les traigo el segundo capítulo de "FDUVP" sí, lo sé, mil años después. Voy admitir que me dio bloqueo mental, por ello la tardanza. Aún así, las actualizaciones serán un poco lentas, mucho a decir verdad._**

 ** _De antemano, agradezco a María Aguilera por corregirme los horrores del ff. Sin tu magia, serían siempre un desastre ️_**

 ** _Respondiendo a los Rw._**

 ** _Mermaid: Agradezco mucho tu comentario, aprecio que te hayas tomado el tiempo de dejarme las observaciones desconozco si lo leíste cuando el capítulo estaba hecho un desastre (no me fije, hasta que fui a editar unas párrafos) de ser así, una enorme disculpa. Ya hice las correcciones que pude ver y parte de las que mando mi beta. Soy nueva usando la plataforma y aun me cuesta un poco. Estoy regresando de un break de bastante años, así que me estoy intentando pulir, comentarios como el tuyo, me dan mucha alegría, porque son sinceros, y con fines de ayudar al autor a mejorar. Gracias, en verdad muchas gracias. Y sí, ojalá vuelva a verte por mi historia_**

 ** _Dramaione1117: Una enorme disculpa, no me fije del formato al momento de subirlo, para mí, que lo había colgado de manera correcta, tardíamente me di cuenta de que no ya lo corregí. Agradezco de todo corazón tu comentario, me anima mucho_**

 ** _Tonya: De igual manera, agradezco tu comentario, prometo esforzarme para traerles siempre un capítulo de infarto._**

 ** _¡Gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Enjoy_**

 _—No me vas a olvidar, en mi están los pecados que te mueres por volver a cometer_.

Un arma, una mujer, un perro, un accidente. Imágenes iban y venían anunciando su vida. ¿Qué creer? ¿Cuánta realidad había en su distorsionada memoria? ¿Cuánto era fantasía? Un hombre y la ilusión de un amor perdido. Obscuridad, nuevo comienzo, mentiras verdaderas disfrazadas con generosidad.

Todas las noches acudías, con tu sonrisa infantil y tu mirada seductora. Todas las noches me decías la misma frase. Todos los días, tu voz resonaba en mi cabeza, dándole el alivio a mi alma atormentada. ¿Quién eras? ¿Por qué aparecías en mis sueños? ¿Algún día se resolvería la incógnita de mi vida?

— _Huye conmigo_...— ese mismo sueño, la misma respuesta y, entonces, te pierdo. Tu nombre en el teléfono, un disparo y tu rostro sonriéndome...

Despierto sobresaltado. Todo es confuso. Cada vez es más recurrente. Antes, solo eran tus ojos, luego tu cara, para terminar en la culminación de tu cuerpo. Ahora, eran destellos de escenas y personas que no sabía si eran reales o producto de los somníferos. Me dolía la cabeza.

Me levanto con dirección al baño, abro el grifo del lavabo y enjuago mi rostro. Miro el reflejo que muestra el espejo: estoy ojeroso y cansado, ya no hay ese brillo en mi mirada. Una foto partida a la mitad es lo único que me recuerda que alguna vez fui otra persona. ¿Dónde acabó? ¿Acaso murió en ese hospital?

—Ven, ven, donde quiera que estés...— te llamo, aun en mis inconsistentes recuerdos, como si fueras aparecer ante mí. En carne y hueso.

No quiero dormir.

—Theo, ¿estás bien?— me pregunta una voz muy distinta a la dulce y angelical de mis sueños.

—Lo estoy, Charlotte—respondo con voz cansada.

—Otra vez ese sueño, ¿cierto?

De todas las personas, era la única que sabía de mis pesadillas, sueños, recuerdos incompletos.

—Empiezan a ser más vívidos, ya no sé si son reales o producto de mi imaginación.

Hace una mueca preocupada y me abraza.

—Deberías comentarlo con tu terapeuta. El doctor dijo que tu memoria de corto y largo plazo regresaría poco a poco, pero que necesitarías aprender a distinguir tu realidad de fantasías.

—Es demasiado confuso, a veces siento que es real, otras que son solo sueños de un futuro que planee y que no llego a ser, y esa chica...

Su carcajada alivio un poco mi sosiego.

—Theodore, nunca me ha importado tu pasado, pero realmente me pondré celosa si mencionas que haces algo mucho más que besos con esa chico con la que tanto sueñas— Le dijo. Theo rió ante su ocurrencia. Agradecía a Charlotte que lo tomara con humor, siempre con el más agrio humor. Podía ver su mirada sincera. Le dolía, pero no por eso dejaba de preocuparse—. Vamos, hombre, tienes que dormir, sino Zabini y Malfoy me echaran bronca por no cuidarte bien. Ya sabes lo traumados que son —me tomó del brazo y me guió al dormitorio de nuevo.

—Se cuáles son tus intenciones. No iré a ese reencuentro de instituto. Se lo dije a Blaise y a Draco. No me siento cómodo, no conozco a la mitad siquiera.

—Necesitas socializar, cariño. Llevas meses encerrado, y, si no fuera por los atolondrados de tus amigos, quizá ni de casa saldrías. Además, varias personas te conocen, y con tu encantadora personalidad podrás hacer amigos rápidamente.

—Déjame pensarlo, ¿sí? —estaba agotado mentalmente como para tener que ir a jugar a la resistencia cerebral, donde todos hablarían de cosas que no recordaba.

—No lo pienses mucho, es en unas horas. Además, si el problema es que no recuerdas gran cosa, Luna está peor o igual que tú.

—¿Quién es Luna? —el nombre salió de mis labios tan natural como el aire. La melodía que emplee en la pronunciación fue casi íntima. Di gracias a los cielos que Charlotte no se dio cuenta.

—Un chica brillante y sensible, casada con un idiota. No comprendo cómo fue que se fijó en él. Marcus era un patanazo en todas las categorías.

 _Marcus_...

El nombre me sonaba familiar

—Parece que te agrada

— ¿Cómo no agradarme? Tenía una personalidad encantadora, de esas personas que, por como son, te provoca querer protegerlas de cualquier peligro. Sin contar que era una bailarina excepcional. No lo entiendes ¿cierto?

Sí, te entiendo, susurró la vocecilla en mi cabeza. Pocas veces había visto a Charlotte así de emocionada hablando de otro bailarina.

— ¿Baila? —me remuevo, incómodo de mi repentina curiosidad por la tal.

—Bailaba, ahora ya no lo hace, aunque sé que Hermione ha intentado convencerla de que vuelva a bailar. Es una diosa. Nunca había mirado a nadie moverse de una manera tan agraciada como Luna. Pareciera que flota cuando empieza a girar. La danza definitivamente le ayudó a su aspecto frágil y delicado.

—Debe hacerlo muy bien, entonces, para que te tenga al borde de un vaivén de emociones cósmicas —traté de molestarla.

Charlotte era bailarina de danza contemporánea. Cualquier ofensa contra los bailarines era muy mal tomada, lo que me llevaba a divertidas discusiones con ella.

—Oh, vete al diablo, ya te pareces a Blaise y Malfoy molestándome. Los infelices solían decirme que tenía un crush con Luna. Dime, ¿quién no la admiraría?

Un fogonazo de recuerdos inéditos. El instituto. Un cuerpo arqueándose al mío y luego nada.

—Los chicos, ¿la conocen? —no pude evitarlo, esto era más de lo que me permitía con Charlotte. Sin embargo al parecer ella parecía ajena a mi repentino cambio de bóveda de banco a Sherlock Holmes.

— ¿Porque no habrían de conocerlo? Después de todo, todos ustedes estudiaban en el mismo instituto. Ahí los conocí.

Mi cerebro empezó a doler. ¡Maldición! Odiaba esta sensación de que tenía información valiosa para mi propio sosiego.

— Entonces, ¿yo debo conocer a esta chica, Luna?

—Supongo que sí. Yo estaba en primero y ustedes en último grado. Todos ustedes eran unos cabronazos en potencia. La fraternidad era un infierno con ustedes papaloteando alrededor. Luna fue mi conexión con ustedes.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?— ¿Qué es lo que desea tu esencia rota comprender?

—Entre a mediados del curso, así que aún no me llevaba bien con todos. Ser parte de Slytherin, la fraternidad más peleada fue mi cúspide. Tú y Luna solo coincidían en algunas clases. No parecían hablar mucho, aunque tú la mirabas constantemente y ella también. ¿Tenían una relación? Me gustaría que me sacaras de esa duda.

—Sabes que no puedo— contesté derrotado.

La información recién adquirida despertaba todo en mí. La sensación de que pasó algo, algo que olvidé y que ahora mi alma pedía, desesperadamente, recuperar.

—Lo sé, discúlpame, sin embargo, agradezco que no recuerdes como me humillé diciéndole a Luna lo genial que era. Todo mundo creyó que me le estaba declarando.

La vi sonrojarse. Eso no pasaba a menudo. Charlotte era aún más descarada que el propio Blaise y fría cuando la situación lo ameritaba, según las palabras de Pansy.

— ¿Fue cruel? —después de todo, acosar a alguien porque te encanta su forma de bailar podría malinterpretarse.

—Qué va, fue muy lindo. Luna me sonrió. Me dijo que se alegraba de tener una admiradora más y que su secreto para bailar como lo hacía era el amor.

— ¿Amor?

— ¡Sí! Fue muy romántico. Me confesó que estaba enamorada de alguien y que si salían bien librados de todo el lío envuelto, se iría con él. Luego, de ahí desapareció y no la volví a ver hasta hace unos meses.

—Tú... ¿Sabes acaso si seguí en contacto con ella o con alguno de ellos? — era difícil hacer una pregunta exacta, cuándo no sabía exactamente como formularla.

—Sé lo que quieres saber. No sé mucho de eso. Mis padres creían que ustedes eran mala influencia y que tenía que alejarme. Amenazaron con sacarme de la compañía y del instituto si continuaba con su amistad. Lo único que tengo presente es que, cuando ella desapareció del instituto, tú también lo hiciste. Apareciste unas semanas después, rompiendo corazones, incluido el mío. No se le volvió a ver, y para esa época se corrió el rumor de que a Hermione...

¡Ring!

Charlotte abandonó la habitación. Era tan confuso. Mi mente se negaba a darle más información. Recordaba la escuela, la fraternidad. Podía claramente distinguir su vida en el instituto, solo que, cuando quería adentrarse más a esa vida, a lo que fue en ese lugar, se topaba con pared. Comenzaba a sospechar del rostro que su memoria se negaba a recordar. Por ahora.

El timbre sonó. Visita.

Unos minutos, después Charlotte entró malhumorada.

—Estúpidos niñatos —bufó.

— ¿Que sucede? —por un momento, se decidió a olvidar el tema de Jimin, del instituto y sus amigos en común.

—Niños exploradores creyéndose muy listos —bufó— Como sea, vamos —insistió—. Te divertirás y, quién sabe, a lo mejor encuentres respuestas—me abrazó. No podía estar más cerca de la verdad. Esa noche el telón se levantaría.

El resto de la mañana y la tarde, trascurrieron tranquilos. Me sentía ansioso. De alguna manera, mi propia esencia reconocía que, por fin, daría alivio a mi jodida realidad. Charlottte sabía cosas que estoy seguro, no me había dicho por petición de mis amigos.

Llegó la hora. La cabeza me estallaba. Los analgésicos no estaban funcionando. De alguna manera, podía intuir porque me sentía así. Los recuerdos estaban a punto de crear un big bang en mi memoria, dejándome a la deriva, identificar las etapas de mi complicada vida.

— ¿Estas bien? Quizá deberíamos quedarnos...

—No, has estado esperando esto desde que corrieron el rumor de que lo harían. ¿Son qué, 5 años que ya pasaron? Las de tu generación deben de estar muriéndose de la envidia por pertenecer al selectivo club de ex universitarios— Charlotte le mostró el dedo medio.

—Que te den, Nott—subió al coche. No me sentía bien como para manejar así que la conductora designada por esta noche sería Lottie.

Manejaba con calma y las baladas llenaban el ambiente.

Otro destello.

 _—No juegues en mi infierno, que arderas al calor de mis manos_

 _—Entonces, deberías conocer que no soy ningún ángel, Theodore Nott.._.

Gemí por lo bajo, no quería preocupar a Charlotte. No más. Le haría una visita al terapeuta.

El dolor disminuye. Dejó que la música ocupe mis ajetreados pensamientos. Llegamos. La cara de Hermione, Harry, Blase y Malfoy fue toda una revelación. Estaba claro que no me esperaban. Después de todo, yo me había negado rotundamente a asistir.

—Nott— Harry fue el primero en saludarme.

De los cuatro presentes, era el menos partidario a mi presencia. Me toleraba, mas no podía estar más de cinco minutos junto a mí. Nuestra relación era cordial y nada más.

—Potter —asentí—. Parece ser que vieron un fantasma —me atreví a decir al observar sus reacciones.

—Figuraciones tuyas, ¿verdad, chicos?—Charlotte hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer: romper el hielo y desviar tensiones.

—Lottie, pensamos que no vendrías—Blaise la abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

— ¿Y no ganarme a pulso la envidia y el odio de mi generación por estar con los chicos más calientes de la universidad? Ni pensarlo, soy la diva aquí —hizo una pose que logró sacar una risa a todos—. ¿Dónde está...?

Fue cuando la vi. Vi su rostro por primera vez. Se presentaba clara como el agua, sin partes rotas ni recuerdos a medias. Pude apreciar la fina línea de sus labios curvada en una sonrisa que le llegaba a los ojos, haciendo que estos se cerrarán. Sus delicadas manos juntas y mucho amor, luego todo tornándose en desesperación.

Ahí estaba. Su tormento, su morfina, su perdición.

Nott se paralizó. Oyó a Hermione maldecir por lo bajo. Decidió ignorarla.

La verdad estaba enfrente de él y no lo dejaría escapar...

— ¡Oh ahí estas!— los cuatro chicos chicos se tensaron.

No esperaban que sucediera. No hoy, no cuando ella estaba tan frágil como el cristal tocado. Charlotte no sabía nada de la obscura vida de Theodore Nott previa a su llegada, después del accidente. La tormenta estaba por desatarse, y ya no podían retrasarla. Era hora de que las manecillas del reloj comenzaran a girar...

— Luna, te presento a Theodore Nott, no sé si lo recuerdas...

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado. Las actualizaciones van a ser muy lentas, demasiados para mi gusto, si todo sale como planeo, para mayo o junio, ya deben ser más constantes. Pero de algo si estén seguros, la historia se terminará._**

 ** _Loveus️_**

 ** _Sweet_**


End file.
